


Americana

by AnnaJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Соулмейт!AU, где после прикосновения родственной души на коже растут цветы, символизирующие настроение, которое он испытал в момент касания.





	Americana

Старк заметил растущие из ладони чёрные розы не сразу. Уже после битвы со Стивом, уже после того, как добрался до базы. Уже после того, как снял с себя вдребезги раскуроченный костюм, превратившийся в груду металла. Рука страшно чесалась и периодически немела, Тони сваливал это на травму. Но в д **у** ше, когда он смывал с себя кровь и грязь, он заметил под своими ногами опавшие чёрные лепестки, несущиеся водой в сток. Удивлённо взглянул на правую руку, на россыпь прямых линий, пересекающих ладонь. Из кожи выбивались тонкие зелёные стебельки, шипы кололи пальцы, когда он сжимал руку в кулак. Бутоны роз не совсем раскрылись, они были чертовски мелкими, чтобы их разглядеть.  
  
Тони закрыл кран, спотыкаясь, выбрался из душевой кабинки и, в чём мать родила, бросился поближе к свету, в ужасе разглядывая ладонь. За всю его жизнь, почти за половину века, он ни разу не столкнулся с таким явлением как «соулмейты» лицом к лицу. Нет, он знал, что они существуют, он видел этих людей и их метки, он читал про них, он знал их в лицо, но никогда не думал, что где-то в мире может существовать  _его_ соулмейт. Его  _душа_.  
  
Бутоны раскрывались медленно, цветы были крошечными и чёрными, словно вороново крыло. Стебли тянулись от ладони к пальцам, на тыльной стороне кисти неуклюже топорщились редкие листья. На костяшках пальцев пробивались мелкие бутоны. Как раз там, где он касался лица Ванды.  
  
Понимание ошпарило словно кипятком. В тюрьме, когда он заметил связанную по рукам Ванду, он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не коснуться её. Потянулся к ней здоровой рукой, краем глаза заметил, как дёрнулся стороживший её солдат. Девушка не дёрнулась, хотя Тони был к этому готов. Он чувствовал себя так, будто тянет руку в пасть голодному зверю, что насильно держали в клетке где-нибудь в зоопарке на потеху зрителю. Ощущал животный страх и любопытство, и самое страшное — власть. Он мог прикоснуться к ней, зная, что она не сможет отшатнуться, или огрызнуться, или напасть в ответ.  
  
Он положил свою ладонь ей на щёку, Ванда на него даже не взглянула, смотрела стеклянными глазами куда-то в сторону. Тони был поражён тем, что её заковали, словно монстра, в эти тюремные оковы. Его охватила злость. Он пытался прикосновением выразить Ванде сожаление, что всё так вышло. Ему было стыдно. Он провёл пальцами по её скуле, спускаясь к подбородку. Остановился, когда рука дёрнулась, пожелав дотронуться и до губ, и лишь тогда Старк одёрнул руку. Отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на удивлённую таким его поведением девушку.  
  
Они ни разу друг друга не касались за весь год, что были знакомы лично. Ни разу. Он никогда не подавал ей руку, они никогда даже близко друг к другу не находились, чтобы столкнуться обнажёнными участками тел. Это был их первый раз. Тони и представить не мог, что нашёл родственную душу. Но какую. Так странно было осознавать, что отношения между ними были испорчены ещё до того, как они сами обнаружили их связь.  
  
Тони поёжился от холода, натягивая на плечи халат и пытаясь не повредить лепестки раскрывающихся бутонов. Он знал, что через пару часов цветы опадут и следов от них не останется. Старк сел за компьютер, выбивая в поисковой строке значение чёрной розы. Результаты его не утешили, скорее напугали.  
  
_Смерть, ненависть, прощание, разлука смертью…_  
  
Это было всё то, что чувствовала Ванда, когда он её касался. Она его ненавидела. Честно говоря, Тони этого не ожидал. Он никогда не думал, что вообще найдёт себе соулмейта, он даже и мысли допустить не мог, что когда-нибудь до него снизойдёт этот дар. Тони считал, что больнее от сознания, что у тебя нет второй половинки, быть не может. Оказалось, может, в стократ.  
  
Особенно когда он узнал, что Ванда сбежала.

***

  
  
Ванда чуть ли не до крови расчесала щёку, чесалось так сильно, что казалось, она сейчас сдерёт ногтями кожу.  
  
— Прекрати, — раздражённо прошептал Клинт, хватая её за запястье и отводя руки подальше от лица.  
  
Щека полыхала. Жутко хотелось обо что-нибудь ею потереться. Чтобы отвлечься, Ванда выглянула в иллюминатор вертолёта, под ними был один океан, бушующий и страшный. Когда она обернулась, то заметила, что Клинт довольно-таки долго её разглядывает.  
  
— Что? — сердито поинтересовалась она, невольно потянувшись, чтобы снова почесать щёку.  
  
— У тебя рута растёт на лице, — Бартон отвернулся, и рука Ванда так и застыла в воздухе.  
  
Она аккуратно прикоснулась к разодранной коже, ощупывая засохшие корочки и что-то ещё твёрдое, непонятное. Ванда попыталась разглядеть своё лицо в стекло иллюминатора, но было слишком темно.  
  
— Кто он? — полюбопытствовал Клинт, но девушка так и не смогла ответить. Закрыла рукой щёки, нащупывая пальцами мягкие мелкие лепестки.  _Рута._ Она даже не знала, что это такое. А уж тем более, что означает. Но одно Ванда знала точно — её касался Старк.

***

  
  
Ванда бежала, босыми ступнями увязая в липкой мягкой глине. Мошки бились в лицо, то и дело попадая то в рот, то в глаза, и девушка отплёвывалась, стараясь не сбавлять темпа. Хлюпали под ногами одинокие лужи, хрустели редкие сухие ветки, Ванда пару раз поскользнулась на грязи, чего ей только стоило удержать равновесие.  
  
Надо было во что бы то ни стало добраться до Капитана. Или короля. Или хотя бы до вождя любого племени. Надо было примкнуть хоть к кому-то, кому она могла оказать помощь. Население Вакандыуже эвакуировали, остались только воины.  
  
Кайдзю за её спиной взвыли. Слишком неожиданно, и Ванде пришлось обернуться, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Слишком много, она не справится с ними в одиночку.  
  
Глина перешла в траву, сухую, и оттого больно колючую. Девушка запыхалась, понимая, что далеко не убежит. Обречённо остановилась, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок, и вскинула руки. Алой волной монстров раскидало, словно кегли, и лишь сейчас Ванда заметила, что на спинах кайдзю сидят всадники Таноса. Они держали в руках оружие и мчались прямо на неё. Она видела, как один из них поднял в её сторону своё копьё, заметила, как на острие сверкнула вспышка, сообщая о скором залпе. Луч заискрился и пулей исторгнулся в девушку, распластавшись светлым пятном о её силовой щит. Красные всполохи замерцали, словно лопнувшие сосуды.  
  
Залпы продолжались и щит трещал, пальцы немели от напряжения, и Ванда закричала, понимая, что поле больше не удержит. Багровое пятно перед ней с хлопком исчезло, рассыпавшись красными искрами. Ванда видела, как на неё несётся энергетический луч, готовый поджарить её дотла. Со свистом перед ней опустился тот, кого она меньше всего ожидала увидеть в этой заварушке.  
  
В закатных лучах броня Железного человека светилась, словно бы изнутри ласкаемая солнцем. На секунду Ванда опешила, загипнотизированная его сиянием. Залп обрушился на его спину, уши полоснул звук гнущегося металла. Тони опустился перед ней на колени — такой силы был удар.  
  
Это дало Ванде возможность сделать вдох и снова вскинуть руки, ограждая их силовым щитом. Старк поднялся на ноги, вырастая перед ней изваянием. В броне он был слишком высоким, девушка упиралась взором ему в реактор, стараясь не вскидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему его светящиеся глаза-щёлочки. Наверное, он смотрел на неё слишком долго, потому что у неё снова начали неметь руки. Она сжала зубы до скрипа.  
  
Металлическая перчатка сложилась, словно лего, обнажая человеческую кисть. Тони коснулся лица Ванды, одним лёгким движением провёл по линии подбородка вниз и прежде, чем девушка успела удивиться, обернулся, загораживая её собой, и вскинул обе руки, изрыгая ослепляющие белые лучи, сжигая всех кайдзю на своём пути.

***

  
  
Старк нашёл её не сразу. Бункер был многоэтажным, с кучей складских помещений и множеством отсеков, что уж говорить о коридорах. Людей было зверски много, они толпились, хватали его за руки, о чём-то просили, кто-то кричал, плакал, искал своих близких, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам. Тони знал, что Ванда жива, а уж тем более не ранена. Ему об этом сообщил Стив.  
  
Указательный палец в кулаке ныл, словно бы его обожгла крапива. Кожа была покрыта  _лишайником._ Не столь красиво, зато  _значимо._  Больше всего он боялся увидеть, наверное, гортензию, гиацинт или иберийку. Или чёрную розу. Сушёные лепестки он уже второй год хранил между страницами Американской энциклопедии за 85-й год. Не прошло ни дня, чтобы он не заглянул в неё.  
  
Красную длинную юбку Тони увидел тут же. Ещё в поле он заметил, что Ванда одета в национальную одежду Ваканды: юбку из плотной, но мягкой ткани, на подоле были вышиты золотистые узоры, и топ с одним рукавом. Платок она потеряла, наверное, в бою, но Старк помнил, что он был ярко-жёлтого цвета.  
  
Тони не удержался, не смог отказать себе в искушении дотронуться до её открытого плеча. Ванда вскрикнула от неожиданности, резко обернулась, распугав рядом стоящих людей, которых она инструктировала. На её лице не было ни следа какого-либо цветка. Лишь сыпь украшала её подбородок.  
  
Старк растерянно отступил. Несколько секунд они неловко глядели друг на друга, и Ванда зябко поёжилась, хотя холодно в коридоре не было. Наверное, ей было неудобно в такой яркой праздничной одежде после битвы, в которой они потерпели поражение.  
  
Наверное, не время. Но Тони ждал два года. Ждал, но даже не знал, что теперь сказать. Не так он представлял их встречу. Это должно было быть мирное время, а не хаос, что создал Танос, потопив города в крови.  
  
Ванда опустила глаза на его руки. Они были сжаты в кулаки, и ей пришлось подойти ближе и коснуться его запястий, чтобы разглядеть пальцы.  
  
— И что это значит? — поинтересовалась она, не поднимая глаз.  
  
В её маленьких ладошках лежали его руки, тяжёлые и грубые.  
  
— Одиночество.  
  
Ванда, кажется, вздрогнула, и, наконец, подняла голову. Тони сглотнул. Он уже забыл, как она выглядит. Он и раньше не всматривался, а тут время стёрло её внешность из памяти, словно что-то ненужное. У неё были огромные зелёные глаза, детские, обрамлённые густыми ресницами. Россыпь мелких родинок на щеках. На подбородке, где красовалась уродливая сыпь, запеклись кровавые точки, будто Ванда с силой вырвала стебли из кожи.  
  
— Колокольчики, — прошептала она, стыдливо пряча глаза. Убрала руки, спрятала их за спину.  
  
— Это значит, что я думаю о тебе, — он наизусть знал каждое значение цветка, успел выучить, времени было много.  
  
Ванда помотала головой, сначала едва заметно, потом и вовсе сорвалась с места и поспешила прочь. Тони кинулся бы за ней, но путь ему преградили. Старк, не глядя, оттолкнул мешавшего, но его ухватили за рукав, не дав и шагу сделать. Тони удивлённо обернулся. Стив.  
  
— Надо поговорить, ситуация патовая.

***

  
  
У неё на плечах и ладонях следы от безжалостно вырванных красных гвоздик.  
  
_М_ _о_ _ё_ _сердце страстно стремится к тебе, страсть, одержимость любовью_ _._  
  
У него на тыльной стороне кистей расцветала лаванда.  _Сомнение._

***

  
  
Сейчас не время, они оба это знают. Мир рушится под натиском Таноса, люди гибнут, надо сосредоточиться на войне, здесь нет места слабостям, а эта связь между ними — слабость.  
  
Но Тони не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от её лица, слегка бледного даже несмотря на африканский загар. Она в наглухо закрытом костюме, на ней перчатки, и даже шея закрыта, осталось только лицо. И ему страстно хочется провести по нему широкими ладонями, оставляя за собой россыпь цветов.  
  
Ему снова хочется окунуться в эту бездну безумия и сумасшествия, почувствовать рядом человека, которого ждал всю свою жизнь. Ведь по теории они должны раствориться друг в друге, стать единым целым. У них должны быть одинаковые мысли, они должны понимать друг друга с полуслова. Но между ними столько обломков прошлых ошибок, они такие разные, они не понимают друг друга. Они испортили всё ещё до того, как всё поняли.  
  
Тони хочется невзначай пройти мимо, толкнуть её локтем, чтобы их кожа соприкоснулась, запустила каскад высвобождения гормонов. Чтобы на коже появились цветы. Но они в наглухо закрытых костюмах, разве что у Старка нет перчаток — они за поясом.  
  
Ванда выглядит уставшей — не спала всю ночь, патрулировала вместе с Бартоном. Но на лице её решимость. Их ждёт бой, отступать нельзя, ставки слишком высоки. Пока Капитан раздаёт указы и пытается их всех приободрить, Тони взглядом прожигает Ванду. У неё полыхает щека ярким румянцем, она искоса смотрит в его сторону.  
  
Сейчас не время. Ни то, чтобы быть вместе или хотя бы попытаться понять друг друга, просто для того, чтобы поговорить. Не время. Тони боится, что в сегодняшней битве она умрёт. Или умрёт он. И тогда они останутся одни. Старк не знал, думать не хотел — переживёт ли она. Она его не любит. Это уж точно. Это стопроцентно. Железно. Он заработал у неё дурную репутацию. Просто она такая молодая… А ей достался такой придурок как он.  
  
— Вперёд! — голос Капитана отрезвил, Тони будто проснулся.  
  
Толпа супергероев выходит из зала. Молча, сжимая в руках оружие. Старк нашёл в сумбуре Ванду по копне каштановых волос, собранных в высокий хвост. У неё сейчас чёрный костюм — чтобы не выделяться. Тони слегка удивлён — она никогда не собирала волосы в хвост во время битвы.  
  
Он поцеловал её коротко и резко, не в губы, в щёку. Слегка промазал, невольно коснулся её щеки своей щекой. От аккуратной бородки ни следа: лишь густая пятидневная щетина, грозящая превратиться в бороду.  
  
— Это чтобы знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, — прошептал он ей, крепко держа за локоть.  
  
Ванда изумлённо моргнула. Она знала, что если соулмейт погибает, то и цветы, ещё не успевшие опасть, начинают гнить.  
  
— Я… — она захлебнулась, сталкиваясь с Тони глазами. — Мне страшно, — прошептала она, слёзы не дали договорить.  
  
— Мне тоже, — он быстро вышел из зала, даже не обернувшись.

***

  
  
Подснежники опали прежде, чем Ванде сообщили о смерти Старка. Она как раз тогда чесала щёку, с которой пару часов назад осыпался последний лист. Слишком давно, чтобы быть доказательством лжи. Ей не сказали сразу, никто не знал, что именно он был виновником появления этих цветов. Несколько раз Наташа с Клинтом над ней прикололись по этому поводу, но вскоре им это надоело. Они не знали, что это был Тони.  
  
— Как? — в пустоту спросила Ванда. — С кем он был? Кто был его напарником?  
  
— Звёздный лорд. Когда его подстрелили, Старк был один.  
  
Ванда обернулась посмотреть, с кем говорит. Какая-то чернокожая девушка в бело-золотых доспехах. Сначала она подумала, что она из Дора Миладже, но у них были другие костюмы. Её микронаушник сдох, когда один из подручных Таноса сбросил её с моста. Много воды забилось в уши, и Ванда потеряла связь с группой.  
  
— Ты… плачешь, — заключила девушка.  
  
Ванда вспомнила её имя, Валькирия. Но это уже было неважно.

***

  
  
В её комнате на письменном столе лежал конверт. Самодельный, из жёлтой бумаги, она сначала решила, что это газетные вырезки, но потом поняла, что эти страницы вырвали из книги. Внутри были чёрные лепестки, Ванда высыпала их на ладонь, пытаясь понять, что это за цветок. Наверное, роза.

***

  
  
Её трясли за плечо, слишком сильно, почти грубо. Ванда раздражённо приподняла голову с мокрой от слёз подушки.  
  
Она всю ночь думала о том, что всё бы на свете отдала, лишь бы только удержать Тони возле себя, лишь бы он остался жив. Ей, наверное, стоило схватить его за руку в ответ, чтобы только подольше побыть вместе. Поцеловать, не в губы, хотя бы в щёку. Не время было признаваться в чувствах, не время было прощать, но Ванда всё бы отдала на свете, лишь бы только признаться.  
  
— Старка притащили живого! Он в медкорпусе. Обожжённый, но живой. Чёрт возьми, представляешь? Этот придурок переживёт нас всех, — со смехом сообщил ей Клинт, и Ванда ошарашенно помотала головой.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Я думал, ты захочешь его увидеть. Давай.  
  
— Почему ты так решил? — дрожащим голосом спросила Ванда, натягивая на ноги сапоги. Она уснула прямо в одежде, прижимая конверт к груди. Он остался где-то под одеялом, Ванда не стала его искать, побежала вслед за Бартоном.  
  
Клинт лукаво хмыкнул:  
  
— Было просто догадаться, — он провёл пальцем по своей щеке, и Ванда поражённо вспыхнула румянцем.  
  
Тони не был так сильно обожжён, как она успела себе напредставлять. Левая рука почти до плеча и грудь, и то потому, что броня взорвалась прямо в полёте. Выглядело до тошноты омерзительно, но Ванда старалась не смотреть на раны. Тони был очень бледный и заторможенный, наверное, от опиатов.  
  
— Они решили, что я умер. Идиоты, — слабо прошептал Старк, не открывая глаз. — Я бы ни за что не поверил на слово. Я же не придурок.  
  
Ванда всхлипнула, присаживаясь на больничную койку, и Тони открыл глаза. С секунду он смотрел на то, как по её щекам текут слёзы.  
  
— А я поверила.  
  
— Ну и дура, — улыбнулся Старк.  
  
Ванда ткнулась носом ему в здоровое плечо и разрыдалась, не сумев сдержаться.  
  
— Знаешь, что за цветы выросли у меня были на щеке? — Тони обнял её здоровой рукой. — Красные тюльпаны.

***

  
  
На её груди цвели белые маки и сиренью спускались к животу. Оба знали, что кровать к утру будет доверху усыпана сухими лепестками, их придётся долго убирать, а это такая морока. Но прикасаться друг к другу было одно удовольствие.

**Author's Note:**

> Чёрная роза — смерть, ненависть, прощание, разлука смертью.  
> Рута — горе, раскаяние.  
> Лишайник — одиночество.  
> Гортензия — холодность, безразличие, бессердечность.  
> Гиацинт (пурпурный) — печаль, «Забудь Меня!»  
> Иберийка — равнодушие, безразличие.  
> Колокольчик — я думаю о тебе.  
> Красная гвоздика — мое сердце страстно стремится к тебе, страсть, одержимость любовью.  
> Лаванда — сомнение.  
> Подснежник — надежда.  
> Красный тюльпан — признание в любви.  
> Белый мак — мир.  
> Сирень — первая любовь.


End file.
